Niisan
by Hinari
Summary: Neiji se demande ce qu'il fait planté là, à regarder Hinata déballer un cadeau. One Shot, fluffy ¡Non yaoi!


_Auteur : Hinari _

_Série : Naruto _

_Grade : B (Vous savez, pour un an et plus...J'exagère à peine) Comme ce grade n'existe pas sur FFnet, on va dire K _

_Genre : Soap, fluffy, niaiseux, HETERO (et pas une goutte de yaoi oO J'en reviens pas, je dois être malade...) _

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto (ce n'est pas moi, au risque de vous étonner...) et j'offre cette ch'tite hsitoire à Ambre paske c'est une amie fantastique. A toi mon yéti d'amour. (Donc rien ne m'appartient, en gros.)_

-

-

**Nii-san **

-

-

Hinata jeta un regard plutôt desorienté à son cousin. Celui-ci la fixait, indifférent, ce qui changeait de son habituel regard chargé d'un mépris sans limite.

« C'est pour moi ? »

Elle regardait l'énorme paquet, envelloppé d'un papier bleu sombre brillant et enrubanné dans un ruban gris nacré, avec une appréhension certaine.

« Oui.

-Je dois l'ouvrir ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, et répondit d'un ton sec :

« J'aurai cru que l'héritière des Hyuga recevait suffisament de cadeaux pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire avec. »

Elle ne parut pas effrayé de l'intonation désagráble et lui sourit doucement.

Il avait l'impression d'être face à une de ces créatures stupides et agaçantes qui, trop idiotes pour les comprendre, ne sont pas sensible aux sarcasmes.

Il se demanda pour la énième fois quelle était la raison de cette démarche stupide.

Mais le sourire d'Hinata s'accentua et elle tendit la main vers le paquet.

« Mais c'est le premier que tu me fais, Neiji Nii-san. »

Elle parut réfléchir et reprit de sa voix trop douce, trop soumise.

« Le deuxième plutôt, si je compte le petit ours en bois que tu avais fait pour moi quand nous étions enfants. »

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer stupidement.

Elle se souvenait. De ce minuscule détail, de ce pauvre bout de bois grossièrement taillé, tendu d'une main tremblante.

Tout à coup, cette idée de cadeau lui parut idiote. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir, ou mieux faire comme Uchiwa et sortir un sublime katon pour brûler ce présent absurde. Mais il ne fit rien et resta là, adossé à la porte de la chambre de sa cousine, à guetter ses gestes lents et précis, comme hypnotisé par les mains blanches.

Elle prenait son temps, et c'était insupportable. Personne n'ouvrait un cadeau d'une manière si desespérément tranquille. Il lui sembla en cet instant qu'elle était la plus froide et la plus impitoyable des Hyuga. Comment arrivait-elle à mettre ses nerfs à vif par sa seule présence quand tout le dédain de cette fichue famille ne lui faisait que relever la tête plus fièrement encore. Et qu'est qui avait pris à Tenten de mettre autant de papier aussi ? Finalement, la gigantesque peluche de près d'1m40 se trouva assise au milieu d'une débauche de papier brillant, couleur nuit.

-

C'était un ours, à l'épaisse fourrure auburn, avec de petits yeux noirs étincelants et un museau renfoncé. Il avait été étrangement attiré par cette grosse masse velue, au cours d'une mission, quand il avait croisé ces petites billes noires qui brillaient derrière une vitrine remplie de jouets merveilleux qui faisaient rêver les enfants en cette période de fin d'année.

Il avait rempli le contrat d'assassinat mais avant de quitter la petite ville, il avait acheter cette peluche, comme ça, juste parce qu'il en avait envie. En général, il ne cédait pas à ses pulsions, surtout d'aussi ridicules fantaisies. Mais plus que tout ca avait été un sentiment étrange, très doux et un peu triste. Plus tard, dans son futon, coincé entre Tenten qui se collait à lui et Lee qui remuait comme s'il était éveillé, il avait mis un doigt sur cette sensation.

La nostalgie. Le souvenir aigre-doux d'une époque lointaine, à jamais révolue. Une époque presque heureuse, dominée par le sourire de son père et la voix fluette d'Hinata. Il s'était rappelé de ce petit jouet que son père lui avait donné et qu'il avait essayé d'imiter. Il s'était trouvé pitoyable. Et attendrissant. Toute sa faiblesse s'était montré à lui et se débarasser de cette peluche était devenu soudain indispensable. Il avait pensé la donner à Gaï qui s'était extasié une demi-heure sur l'air viril, conquérant et plein de fougue de la jeunesse de l'ours. Mais étrangement, ca le répugnait. Il aurait voulu le donner à quelqu'un qui ait été témoin de ca, de ce bref temps de paix qui lui avait été accordé. Mais qui ? Personne n'avait vraiment fait attention à lui, bien qu'il soit le neveu du chef de clan, jusqu'à ce que son talent soit clairement de niveau supérieur. Son père était mort, et même si leurs rapports étaient moins tendus, il se voyait mal offrir une peluche à Hiashi.

Il ne restait plus que Hinata. Alors il avait demandé à Tenten de l'emballer pour lui (même s'il était un génie, il y avait certains domaines où il était tout simplement incompétent. Tout ce qui ne touchait pas le combat ou la survie, le superflu en bref.)

Et il se retrouvait là, à guetter, anxieux, les réactions de sa terne et insipide cousine.

« Neiji Nii-san, il est... »

_Grotesque ?_

_Horrible ?_

_Hideux ?_

« ...magifique ! »

Elle releva la tête, les joues roses et les yeux brillants.

Etrange, vraiment, comment arrivait-elle à mettre des émotions dans les globes oculaires vierges des Hyuga ?

Elle enlaça la peluche et lui offrit un immense sourire qui lui remua bizarrement l'estomac. Puis elle se leva, et entrant dans son espace vital sans qu'il l'en éjecte brutalement, sans même qu'il fasse un geste en fait, elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Elles n'étaient pas douces et humide, comme le racontait Gaï dans ses délires qu'il était obligé de supporter. Elles étaient sèches et rugueuse, ouvertes en divers endroits, à force d'utiliser ses dents comme ciseaux/couteaux. Mais quand elle posa sa main sur son épaule, il eut soudain l'envie folle et idiote de l'embrasser à son tour, de lui murmurer des mots stupides et de lui offrir le monde sur un plateau.

Mais il se retint, et se contenta de prendre dans la sienne son autre main.

« C'est merveilleux, Nii-san, j'ai enfin retrouvé le Neiji de mon enfance. Je voulais te le dire...je t'aime, de tout mon coeur, tu es vraiment le frère que je n'ai pas... »

Il essaya de lui rendre son sourire, mais ne parvient qu'à émettre un rictus. Le manque d'habitude, sans doute. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata s'excusant un bon millier de fois parce qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Naruto et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le planter là. Il regarda sa silhouette mince disparaître au coin du couloir. Elle ne se retourna pas.

-

C'était bien. Elle allait rejoindre Naruto, quelqu'un de droit.

C'était bien, il veillerait à son bonheur et gare au blond s'il la faisait souffrir.

Mais c'était surtout bien qu'elle ne se soit pas retourné et n'ai pas vu ces stupides larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux vides et blancs.

-

-

Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais ca me trottait dans la tête, avec l'opiniâtreté d'une mule corse. Bref, il fallait que je l'écrive !

Ô toi lectrice/eur qui est arrivé jusqu'ici malgré la guimauve et le sucre, laisse-moi une review, j'accepte tout, compliments, critiques, menaces et constats d'assurance pour débordement de fluffy :)


End file.
